The Doe Eyed Fawn and Murry
by Yinx1
Summary: This is a Rileystreet fan fiction. This is my first RL fan fic and it's a one-shot. It was inspired by how cute these two were during the 2012 SAG Awards E! red carpet interview and tumblr's Dirty Glee Secrets #2510.
1. Pantie Bandit

**This is a Rileystreet fan fiction. This is my first RL fan fic and it's a one-shot. It was inspired by how cute these two were during the 2012 SAG Awards E! red carpet interview and tumblr's Dirty Glee Secrets #2510. It is also a very in my opinion smutty. I repeat there is SMUT in this story. You have been warned.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Doe-Eyed Fawn and Murry<strong> by Yinx

Chord Overstreet helped Amber Riley down the stairs from their interview with Ross Matthews, at this year's SAG awards.

"I can't believe someone told him about me watching Nancy Grace" Amber scoffed as their cast mate Jenna Ushkowitz past them on the way up.

Chord smiled, "Well things get around fast here like I'm surprised my dirty little secret hasn't gotten out yet".

"Chord, the fact that you down a pint of cookies and cream ice cream every night doesn't qualify as a dirty little secret". She chuckled looking up into his green eyes before turning her attention to finding her sister.

Chord smiled softly as he lowered his head as whispered in her ear. "I broke it off with Emma."

Amber turned back to him "Why" she looked worried and scared for the answer that may come out of his mouth.

"You were right about her" he sighed simply as two handlers pulled the two apart. Chord pulled out his mobile from his coat pocket. _After the show starts can you meet me in the lounge_he texted the contact named Ms. Pretty.

_Yes_came Amber's answer a second later.

Chord sat a few seats down and across from Amber and her sister. Harry nudged his side pointing to his phone. Chord took his out. Reading the text _You broke it off right?_

_Yeah last Wednesday_

_Good really man she wasn't the one you know._

_Yeah I just told Amber_

_Why would you do that?_

Harry looked up at Chord's profile, chuckling he knew instantly _why_ as Chord starred intensely at Amber, while she her sister giggling across the table. The boy was _gone_._ ? _he texted again bringing his friend back to the texting conversation.

She been helping deal with you know when Emma says her things to me. Emma can be very mean sometimes you know.

Harry nodded absent-mindly at one encounter where he heard Emma talk down to Chord like he was nothing more that her pet dog._ Am gives good advice about relationships. _The rest of the text read.

'Yet she doesn't have any one of her own' Harry thought. _That she does. Soooo when you asking her out? _Harry looked up to see Chord cheeks turn a slight pink.

"I'm not she made it clear we are only friends nothing more" Chord sighed glancing again to see Amber sipping water through a straw as she took in her surroundings.

"Are you seriously going at her word, dude" Harry scoffed.

Chord nodded and lowering his voice "I just broke it off with Emma it will look like Amber is a rebound if I ask her out now. Amber is not a rebound".

"True, but you don't want to wait long". Harry whispered. "A lot of guys like her. Kevin waited for her two years before he finally gave up. I actually don't think he'll ever really give up until Amber has a ring on her finger".

Chord raised an eyebrow as he glanced at Kevin McHale who was whispering something in his brunette girlfriend's ear, though his piercing blue eyes were fixed on Amber "What about you and Mark"?

"Mark does whatever he wants; he wants Amber to come to him, she won't she an old fashion girl that wants to be wooed. And if I had met Amber three years ago, trust me I would be her date and not her sister."

Chord nodded as the camera came over and Amber did her _I Am an Actor_monologue. He clapped and whistled along with the rest when she was done. He watched her lean into her sister's side as the start of nights events began; a quarter of the way through the first awards, he texted her to meet him outside.

Chord stood at the back of the darken lounge watched her arrive looking around slightly confused that it was the right place. Amber opened her clutch for her phone to make sure she had the correct spot when she heard her name. Chord came up to her smiling. "Thanks for meeting me" he smiled leading her over to a small cocktail table. Sitting down he ordered two glasses of merlot.

"So Emma, huh" she looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry you couldn't work it out, Chord."

"You were right though…" he voice trailed off.

"I wish I wasn't" she sighed cutting in, as she sat back in the chair. She thanked the waiter as he brought back their beverages.

"That sixth sense thing you have is cool…I just wished I had listened to it earlier. Things may have been different…I'm kind of glad it happened" he watched her play with the steam ware, nodding as he talked.

"I hate being right about people, Chord. Why can't they just be how you want them to be"? she ignored the last thing he said. "So, who's going to be your rebound girl"? Amber smiled back changing the subject to a happier one.

Chord shook his head "Not looking for a rebound girl, Amber. Looking for someone that gives me what I deserve."

"I hear Kim Kardashian is available." Amber teased as she sipped her wine.

Chord rolled his eyes. "If I go out with her, who is the rebound in that relationship, Amber?"

"Kris Humphries" she teased and they both fell out laughing at her basketball reference.

"So when are you and Kevin going to tie the knot"?

Amber scoffed rolling her stunning brown eyes, "Chord not you."

"What" his dork- like laugh rang out as she started punching him on the arm lightly.

"Kevin has a girlfriend and so does Harry, and Cory. So stop trying to fix me up with them." Her small hands still hitting made it hard for him to take her seriously. "You are as bad as the people on tumblr."

Chord scrunch this brow "What is this tumblr you and Kevin talk about, anyway." He felt left out of their inside joke they had at least once a day on set.

Amber stopped hitting him. "Trust me you don't want to know and you should never go there, unless you are a PR like me and Kevin- professional troll." She explained when he gave her a baffled look.

Chord shrugged changing the subject back who was still single in the cast. "So that leaves, me, Mark, Darren, and me."

"You said 'me' twice you can't vote twice, Chordy" Amber chuckled before sipping her wine.

"But I do get a vote"? Chord asked, clinking her glass before she set it down.

Amber smiled shaking her head, "As being a good friend, yes."

He studied her before asking "Friends with benefits"? It was something that he always wanted to try and Amber was who he wanted to try it with. She kept her personal life secret something he always admired. Chord also really enjoyed her company becoming closer during their scenes.

Amber rolled her eyes "I think someone is already a little too drunk." Her eyes wandered to the last drops of wine in his glass.

"I'm serious friends with benefits is an awesome middle ground. No strings no commitment." Chord continued snubbing the drunkard comment.

Amber thought on his offer "I'm too old for you Chordy, you can handle it" she leaned closer playfully smirking.

Chord lowered his face to hers, his nose poking hers playfully "Only by three years, let's have a go and see shall we." His honeydew eyes danced mischievously, yet Amber saw truth in them.

"Now" she back up shocked at what he was proposing.

"Yeah" he nodded; he to sat back casually in the chair, like he negotiated deals like these on a daily bases. His eyes swept over her scared face but her eyes gave away about how turned on she was.

Amber shook her head thinking maybe she shouldn't get involved with her co-workers it could get messy. "No one can know about this Chord or deals off" her New Year's resolution coming to her mind about her stepping out of her comfort zone. This wasn't a step it was a long jump she hoped she wouldn't sprain her ankle when she landed.

"We can keep your name out of the mud, Ms. Pretty."

"It would be nice for once" she sighed downing the rest of the wine thinking about the twitter hate she got because of her characters' relationship with Sam Evans.

"You don't deserve it you know" he reassured her. He had called her after she tweeted about the hate and maybe cancelling her twitter account. He linked his pinky finger with hers on the table watching her smile return.

Amber felt her cheeks heat up at the sweet gesture "I know, so how are we going to play this" she asked going back to their plan.

"We should get pagers" Chord cast his million dollar smile at her.

Amber gave him a look "Okay no."

"I'm serious so nothing is in our phones" he argued back.

"Have you even seen a pager, Chordy…" she rolled his eyes.

He snorted "Okay, okay, code names then. Ms. Pretty for you…"

"No, cause people already know you call me that. Code names need to be like anyone else's name so it won't draw attention, especially if Kevin steals my phone again."

"Fawn and Murry" Chord smiled softly, hoping she like the nickname he always wanted to call her.

Amber looked down smiling, her favorite feature on her face were her eyes. She met his as she looked up "Murry"?

Chord grinned seeing that she didn't want a change of code name. He smirked leaning forward again "'Cause you'll be wantin' more in a hurry, trust me."

"Don't flatter yourself Chord" she laughed standing up "Eight minutes isn't all that impressive and you haven't proved anything yet."

Chord rolled his eyes as he stood, he'll never be able to live down his sister's tweet. They both of them entering each other's code names into their phones as a new contact; Doe-Eyed Fawn for Amber, and Murry for Chord.

"Rule number one we have to answer each other now matter what" he watched her smile nodding before turning to head back inside. "I'll let you be the judge if I last more than eight minutes." He whispered just before Amber sat down.

* * *

><p>Home at last, Amber smiled tossing her keys into her key bowl ebony console table which held her balanced as she unbuckled her shoes. Walking bare foot into her bedroom she was met with Chewie chowing down on one of her slippers.<p>

"This is why you didn't greet me, Chew-Chew." She rolled her eyes placing her shoes into a box on a high shelf in the closet. "You are not getting these shoes Chew- Chew" she smiled at the dog, which raised his head looking at the shoes then at his master. Amber undressed placing her over-size Naps Are My Fave night shirt on. She was reaching around to unbuckle her bra when her phone rang she picked it up without looking at the ID.

"Hello"

_Open the door.  
><em>  
>"What the hell" she held the phone back seeing the name <em>Murry<em>across the top. "Chord"?

_It's Murry, Fawn and I said open the door. Now._

Amber swallowed hard as whispered _okay_. Hang up she opened her bedroom door and clicked on the hall light that ran to the front door. 'Why is it the green mile all of a sudden' she thought as she started down the hall. Amber resisted the urge to turn around and call him to tell him the deal was off.

Inhaling deeply she unlocked the door and turned the knob. Chord leaned against her post in a white wife-beater and grey sweat pants. He gave her a knowing smile as he stepped out of his trainers before entering.

Amber closed the door and was immediately pinned against it. One question before we start Chord whispered in her ear. "Hard or soft"?

Amber felt him start pulling up the nightshirt. _I guess we are passed_ _the point if we should really do this_her mind raced. "Hard" she answered back trying to sound more confident than she actually was.

Chord taken aback a little, he had expected her to go for soft but if she wanted it hard so be it. Cupping her face gently he kissed softy. She backed out of the intimate touch.

"Maybe no kissing" Amber whispered.

Chord furrowed his brow "Why"?

Amber's eyes darted away before answering "Just no okay."

Chord was quiet for a few seconds. One reason he had proposed this was because he couldn't get enough of her lips. He had purposely messed up their Human Nature kiss thirty-three times, just so he could kiss her again. Now that he could have them anytime he wanted he was denied access. This wasn't going to fly, he would have her lips by the end of the night. "Okay" he said slowly mentally storing his plan.

"Good" Amber smiled turning around taking of her nightshirt as she did. She watched his eyes take her in.

"Fuck me" Chord voice cracked, his green eyes went wide trying to take her all in and not miss a thing at the same time. His eyes gazed over the black lacy strapless bra with matching boy shorts.

"Isn't that the plan" Amber smiled taking his hand leading him to her guest room.

Chord longed for her room and why they weren't headed down that hall instead of this one. Amber tossed her shirt on the edge of the bed then turned around attacking with an intense kiss along his jawbone. Chord groaned if he couldn't get her lips on his, this was the next best thing.

Amber backed up pulling up his shirt. Chord took over as she went for his sweatpants.

"Wow, pictures don't lie do they" Amber smirked at his boxer briefs did nothing to conceal the hardness within.

"Pictures what pictures, I never took naked pictures that was Cory" Chord blubbered.

Amber laughed straightening up "Those pics I saw you weren't naked in them, Chordy." She reached behind her back and started unsnapping her bra.

Chord shook his confused, his blonde tip bangs lacing his long eye lashes. "I don't get it."

"I'll introduce you one day, but I think you would like these better." She pulled the bra away tossing it into the corner with Chord's shirt and sweatpants.

"Damn right" Chord licked his lips as the chocolate pillows bounced out to meet him.

_When on tour Harry 'Dirty Harry' the guys called him when the girls weren't around, got the present of a life time when he saw her breasts by accidently walking into the dressing room. He had come back to theirs like grey-aged Moses from the Ten Commandments._

"_Guys I have seen the promise land. Two glorious mountains, a deep luscious valley, and peaks to die for; and yes I bet milk 'n' honey are ever present."_

_They spent the rest of the trip trying to get peeks at the twin peaks but mother earth was on to them and started locking the dressing room door. Chris was the only one, 'Lucky Bastard' that ever got to see them on a regular bases. _

"Are you okay, Chord" Amber's worried voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Fine" he groaned stepping forward embracing her lowering his head.

"Chord, no kissing" she whispered watching his lips near hers.

"Your loss" he kissed beside of her mouth; his tongue tracing the corner. Still she didn't open to him. His lips wandered to tender skin just behind the ear. He snipped it with his teeth causing a short intake of breath from the owner. Chord decided to mark her but not there. To many people would see her neck on a regular bases and he couldn't risk getting caught before the fun truly begun.

Chord walked her over to the side of the bed hands still roaming over her backside. Sitting her down on the edge he ran back and rummaged through his sweatpants pockets for his condom. He came back setting it on the side table. Amber glanced over reading Trojan Magnum on the gold square. She eyes went back to Chord's bulge that he was slowly beginning to show her.

"Oh wow" she words flew out of her mouth before she could stop them.

Chord chuckled stepping out of the briefs and tossing them into their clothes pile. "Why thank you" he smirked taking a Superman stands in front of her.

Amber rolled her eyes laughing moving the covers down to the foot of the bed. She scooted away "Oh god I think I just created a pride monster." Her lover knelt on the bed grabbing her ankles pulled her fast back to him, her legs straddling his thighs. "Impressive" she smirked up at the eyes gazing lovingly down at her.

Chord placed his plate size hands on either side of her head lowering his face to hers. "I've been called worse but make no complaints, Ms. Pretty, _it_ is a monster" he grinned as licked her button nose playfully. "And it wants to play."

Amber's giggles turned quickly into low moans as Chord's hands explored her body. She watched him pinch a palm her breasts, drawing a barely heard whimper from her. His hands wandered down to her hips and thighs. Chord lips came after his calloused finger tips and they were even more intense. He groaned tasting her skin like his body always wanted to do since he joined the cast.

His lips wandered to her breasts licking and sucking the areolas until they turned a faint red; there would be hickies there tomorrow. Chord dampened the valley between her voluptuous mountains. He rose up over his knees straddling her torso, his fingers squeezing her already erect nipples to an inch of length more.

Amber pushed her breasts together as Chord began thrusting his manhood between them. Looking at the two and three fourths inch wide tip that was fucking her breasts, Amber decided to step up her game.

"Give me your hands" she ordered the green-eyed blonde. Chord did as told. Amber placed his platter sized hands on either side of her breasts holding them like she just had. She marveled that they almost engulfed her double D pillows. Was everything on Chord big?

Her tiny hands barely made it around the redden tip; a small secretion of pre-cum seeped through the opening. Amber licked it away as she began to give her cast mate a blow job. Chord let out a girlish whimper. She stopped looking up at his young Brad Pitt-like features. "Are you okay, Chord"?

Chord stopped thrusting "Yeah, it's just I never had a girlfriend that was willing to go down on me; I usually have to ask…beg."

Amber let go of his manhood; pushing at his chest, she moved him off her and onto his back. "One Chord Overstreet, I'm not your girlfriend" she knelt beside his eight in a quarter length that was throbbing so hard she saw the outline of the veins. "Get it straight or the deal is off. We are only fucking that's all there is no emotion crap in this relationship" she starred sternly into his eyes. "Got it"?

"Yes ma'am" Chord nodded vigorously.

"Good" Amber smiled before lowering her head and wrapping her mouth around his manhood.

Amber never saw herself as the blow job queen but Chord's groans and the small jerks of his legs she knew she was on the right track. She was all ready for him to explode but he grabbed her and placed her under him again. His tongue traced every curve as he made his way down to between her legs. Sitting back he hooked his fingers on the band of her underwear and pulled them off and tossing them into their clothes pile. Amber felt herself starting to tremble as she watched his green eyes gazed over her now naked body.

"You are beautiful, Amber" Chord whispered to himself, moving on top of her giving her and unexpected kiss.

She backed out of the touch "Chord, no" she gasping for air.

Chord's brow furrowed with slight anger "Fine. I'll kiss the other pair." He moved off her grabbing the condom and sleeved his member before laying between her legs. His fingers lightly traced the outline of her womanhood; slipping finger inside was like turning on a faucet. Amber's breath hitched as she felt his lips then tongue inside her. She bit her lower lip watching the blonde head bob between her legs.

Chord curled his two fingers that worked within her, using the 'come here' motion he nipped her clit with his teeth. Her cries filled his ears and he watched her fist the sheets as she squirmed finally coming. He placed his mouth over her and gulped down the release before raising up and winking at her.

He placed his member at her entrance "Ready" he asked smiling down seeing her nod. Chord's breath seethed as Amber's soaked inner folds took his length and width without a thrust. He waited for her to adjust to him and given the signal withdrew almost his full length before prodding in again.

Amber wrapped her legs around his narrow waist as strokes picked up speed. Her back arched and she felt his arms around her hold her close. She cried out as Chord snipped the sensitive skin on the underside of her breasts causing the skin to redden with the beginning formations of hickies. Amber ran her hands through his locks as his lips roamed to her nipples.

Chord could feel her walls starting to clamp down as they pulsed around him. He thrusts harder, gripping the sheets trying to hold on to his own release. Her strokes were making it hard, for him to control the force of his own. Giving a low growl he watched her eyes flutter, Chord cupped her face and kissed her deeply as they came together. He felt her body jerk from the orgasm and his member twitch as it squirted his seed into the tip of the condom. He released her mouth and their eyes met smiling at each other.

The two starred at each their breathing slowly going back to normal. Chord slipped out and sat up shaking his head. "So did I last more than eight minutes" he grinned as he slipped off the condom tying it and tossing it into a bin. He glanced back at her watching her sit up.

"You were way better than I expected you to be", Amber chuckled crawling to edge of the bed to get her nightshirt. She felt him slap her butt.

"What's that supposed to mean" Chord asked walking over to the pile of discarded clothes. His pulled on his boxers and sweatpants.

Amber slipped back into her nightshirt "It's nothing bad you are just the first guy out of my own race I've slept with."

Chord nodded picking up the tank and her panties falling aside. He scooped them up and placed them in his pocket. "And how do I compare"?

"You did really well" she chuckled.

"Well, I have room to improve now that I know what turns you on" Chord smiled as he knelt on the bed making his way to kiss her.

Amber pressed her fingers to his lips shaking her head. Chord huffed as he flopped on the bed. "Why can't I kiss you" he finally demanded of her.

Amber sucked in a long stretch of air. "Kisses are intimate for me, Chord; they mean so much with so little. That's why you understand what I'm saying right."

Chord blinked "Yeah" he said slowly, he got up. Amber stood as too. "Well this is awkward" he chucked nervously.

"Is it going to be 'cause I don't want that with us Chord. You mean more to me than a lover" she whispered crossing her arms cross her chest waiting for him the end of the fling.

Chord stepping forward brushing his lips against her forehead; why could he be both his mind wandered. "No, it won't" he reassured her. They headed for the front door. Opening the door he turned back around and cupping her chin and lifting her mouth his, he kissed her. He felt try the back away but he increased his hold on her chin his tongue tracing the outline of her lips until she whimpered closing her eyes and gave in. Amber opened her mouth to his and their tongues mated as his arms wrapped around her. Chord closed his eyes enjoying the full feeling of her in his arms. Groaning as he tangled his long finger in her hair before he released her mouth.

Just that one kiss left both of their lips more swollen if they had an eight hour marathon. They both gazed dazed-eyed at each other. Chord pecked her again before steeping out of her embrace "Sleep well, Amber" he whispered then hastily left.

* * *

><p>Amber woke up Thursday still sore from the dance rehearsal and regionals shootings from yesterday. All she wanted was to stay home and soak in her hot tub. Groaning she started to get ready. She just stepped back into her bedroom after a shower when her text ring rang.<p>

_Bring a dress today_Murry told her.

_Why?_

'Cause I said so that's why.

Amber rolled her eyes before responding _What if I say no._

Then no Cheesecake Factory for you

Chord's text came a second later.

Amber felt herself warm at the fact Chord was treating her. Beside the after the awards sex and a quickie in her trailer the next day, she had told the boy that they weren't dating, but here he was asking her on one.

_I told you, we aren't dating Chord Overstreet._She could see him laughing now. Amber only called him by his full name if she was serious.

_So?_

_Soooo this here sounds like a date!_

_Well it's not a date; it's a thank you for letting me try two snakes one hole in your trailer the other day.  
><em>  
>Amber sat down on her bed. She had to admit two snakes in one hole was her favorite sex time game ever. She had never had so many orgasms in her life. Both she and Chord could barely walk straight after it, so it was a good thing they had dance rehearsal all day so no one got suspicious. She was glad no one came knocking hearing how loud they were.<p>

_Fine but I'm getting dessert._

_Wouldn't have it any other way ;)_

The mornings recording section went well and Amber found herself sitting in her trailer wait for the time to meet her date. _It's not a date _was on repeat in her mind. A knock brought her back.

"You look great" Chord grinned cheesily as she opened the door. He took in her dark wash strapless denim dress and hunter green sweater and matching flats.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself." Amber laughed as he had on the same color scheme. White V neck dark wash jeans, a navy baseball cap with black leather jacket.

The two handled the drive to the restaurant well talking about the up-coming Tina arc. During the walk into The Grove the two separated; Amber taking the lead to The Cheesecake Factory, Chord not minding, enjoying the view of her backside.

"I'm glad Jenna has a storyline this year" Amber smiled as they sat in a private circular booth in the back.

Chord nodded "Yeah I think it's about time too, by the way your nose is shiny."

Amber felt her nose as her eyes crossed to see what he was talking about. She took out a compact. "No it's not" she hissed closing the make accessory.

Chord shrugged as they ordered. Ten minutes into lunch he insisted that she check her nose in the bathroom mirror. He watched her leave after casting death-like glares his way.

Chord called over the waiter for him to pack up his food. He placed a towel on her seat and after making sure no one was looking slipped under the table. Pulling out his phone, he texted. _Sit on the towel when you get back.  
><em>  
><em>WTH?<br>_  
>Chord snorted <em>Just do it.<em>

Amber returned seconds later sitting on the towel like Chord/Murry told she rolled her eyes at his absence. Her text beeped.

_You ready for dessert_Murry asked her.

_Sure_

As soon as her message was delivered she felt his touch on her foot.

Amber hastily texted him _No Chord!_

_To late ;)  
><em>  
>She felt him start caressing her legs; Amber tried moving back into seat bring her legs with her. Chord stopped her by placing her legs on his shoulders trapping them between him and the table. He groaned at the sight of her lacy purple panties. He smiled at the blue and purple mark he placed on her inner thigh. Chord traced a finger lightly over the enclosed lips, drawing a sharp hiss from the owner.<p>

Feeling him pat her hip, Amber rose slightly and felt her panties disappear.

Chord placed the garment to his nose inhaling deeply before tucking them into his back pocket. He kissed and licked before spreading her wide and drove in hungrily. Amber whimpered softly her upper body trying to remain normal as possible and finish her food, while her lower body was being eaten out. Chord slipped two fingers inside as his tongue slurped her clit. He heard her low purr and quickly placing his mouth over her opening gulped down her release.

Amber gripped the table cloth as Chord gave her no break but started at her again. She felt his long finger pump deep inside her and her clit swelling with pure ecstasy as his tongue sucked it to a hard nub. Her breathing quicken as he toes started to curl from their own accord. This second release was coming faster than the first.

"Hey Amber, are you alone"?

Chord head snapped up at Dianna voice.

"No" Amber rasped then cleared her throat, her eyes trying to adjust to Dianna Agron girl next door features. "Chord's here, he…he just left to run some errands" she said trying to get her breathing back to normal.

"Well, he won't mind if we join" Mark voice said.

"_Yes, YES, I do mind Chord"_cursed quietly watching Mark's boots enter the booth.

Chord saw two more pair of feet enter the booth Dianna, Mark and…

"Why did Chord leave you be yourself" Kevin asked an annoyance was heard in his voice.

"I'm sure he'd be back soon" Amber taped Chord leg, then felt him start right back devouring her. She swallowed a cry when his fingers started pumping her again.

_Chord you need to stop we are going to get caught!_She texted him franticly while their cast mates looked at the menu of what to eat.

Chord stopped as he answered her text _I can't, Ms. Pretty you haven't come yet._ He sent the text then went back to eating her out. His tongue lapping up every last drop her pussy leaked.

Amber squirmed in her seat as tiny beads of sweat appeared on her forehead and nose. She could feel her release coming soon but having a 'Harry met Sally' moment in front of her friends was going to be the death of her. Chord was going to continue eating, until he got what he wanted. She started praying for a distraction.

As if Aphrodite answered, out came three groups of five waiters singing 'Happy Birthday' to three separate tables around theirs, the chaos worked. The lover's friends looked at the festivities, Mark, and Dianna got up and joined in. Amber let out a low cry gripping the cushion as her legs shook for the orgasm.

Chord swallowed we he could of the sweet-n-spicy nectar before crawling out and away from the commotion. Licking the stickiness off his fingers he went into the restroom to tidy up. Getting his woman off had made him hard as steel. Chord stood in the back stall stroking his member as he pictured Amber coming again from under the table, in her trailer, and at her house. He groaned the images turned into moving pictures of their escapades then to things he wanted to try with her. Good thing his woman was adventurous. Chord cursed as he came squirt his seed into the commode. He flushed and tucked his manhood back in before washing his hands and rejoined the group.

"There you are" Dianna smiled as he approached running a hand through his golden locks. "I thought you had abandoned my girl…I was going to have to get you, Chord."

Chord eyes rested on Amber's face; she looked just as normal as he did. Nothing went down under that table. "I wouldn't dare." He smiled sitting next to his soaked friend.

The conversation went back to vacation time they had been given.

"Amber said she's going to celebrate her birthday in Vegas" Dianna smiled. "I'm so there."

Amber whispered in Chord's ear "I need my panties."

"I don't have them" he smiled winking at her panicked face.

"You do too have them; I already looked under the table. Give them back."

Chord ignored her hiss as he called the waiter over to pay. "You got my towel wet, Ms. Pretty your panties are payment."

"What are you two whispering about" Kevin asked as he raised his eyebrows.

Chord smiled "Nothing I was just telling Amber that I'll be celebrating my b-day in Vegas too." He laughed as Amber shook her head at him. "Guess I'm a copycat." He scooted out of the booth and helped Amber out. "We got to get back; we are schedule for a duet recording."

Amber snatched the towel from the seat and placed it in her purse. "I'll see you guys on set after" she smiled before they walked away.

"I hope Amber is not getting sick again" Kevin said as they watched Chord open the door letting Amber out first. "She looked really feverish and sweaty just now."

"I hope not. Mark, did she sit in something" Dianna asked. "The back of her skirt is wet."

"I think so 'cause the seat is soaked…through."


	2. Game Night

**The Doe-Eyed Fawn and Murry **by Yinx

Part Two: **Game Night**

* * *

><p>Chord groan into his pillow the annoying buzzing of his alarm penetrated his sweet dreams. Sighing he turned over banging around on his side table until the sound stopped. He starred at the time of 3:15am. "This is just wrong" he muttered taking in the darkness of his room. He groaned again turning over taking in her scent in the pillow next to him. Amber had left around nine last night. He wished she had stayed over and he was waking up to her and complaining with her about the early cast call. He turned to his back starring up at the ceiling, he couldn't believe how much he missed her.<p>

Chord covered rubbed his hands over his face as a foul odor entered his nostrils. He peeked between his fingers to see his dog Harley breathing over him.

"Okay, I'm up." Chord sighed getting up and heading to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Chord watched her come into the choir room set a few hour later texting on her phone. She was dressed in a cute purple animal print blouse and shiny black slacks with sequined UGG boots. Amber smiled slyly his way. He stood up to say 'Hi' but Chris was there first. Chord mouth twitch as he flopped back down eyeing Chris talk animatedly about his children's book being read by publishers and getting ready for the public. The two sat down on the other side of the choir chairs.<p>

"You know if you stare any harder everyone will know what's up with you two" Harry whispered leaning down from the second row.

"Know what"? Chord turned around looking up wide-eyed.

"You two are going out" Harry lowered his voice. "I'm right"? Chord turned around feeling his cheeks heat up. "I am right" Harry smiled. "You are so damn lucky. Not as lucky as me though, I saw the promise land." Harry sat back smiling proudly.

Chord chuckled knowing that he knew the promise land personally. Taking out his own phone texting her, _What are you doing tonight? _

Amber looked at her phone, she glanced at Chord before texting Murry back. _I think_ _I'm going to go out_

_Can I come?_

_Don't think it's a good idea _

Chord let out a loud sigh and slid down in his chair starring at her message. Why was she being like this when his body ached for her. He scooted to sit right as the director came in as a plan came to his mind.

Amber bit her bottom lip as she gazed at Chord's disgruntled look. Feeling bad she texted him. _You wanna meet me in my trailer at break?_ She watched him read the text then his thumbs almost breaking the touch screen.

_PITY FUCK, AMBER NO WAY!_

_I never said it was a pity fuck Chord, it's a quickie!_

_Sorry I snapped; _his text came a second later. _I'm not in the mood for a quickie Amber; I want an all-nighter since we don't have anything but the interview tomorrow at 4._

_All-nighters are out of the question, Chord _

_Why_

_It means I'll be driving home in the middle of the night_

_You can stay over you know_

_I can't _

_I can make a drawer for you_

_We need to talk_

_Is it a bad talk?_

_Just meet me in my trailer at break_

Chord walked up to Amber trailer at break knocking she opened and let him in.

"So you wanted to talk" he asked, casually looking around the trailer like it was his first time. In reality he knew the trailer well, his memory went back as ghostly figures of him taking her on the couch, the counter in the miniature kitchen, and in the bedroom.

Amber sucked in a deep breath "We need to call it quits Chord."

Chord furrowed his brow as he starred and spurted out "What! Why"?

"I think…I know we are getting too serious and I want to…" Amber stated calmly.

"Is there someone else"? Chord asked his heart already in his stomach.

"No, not at the moment, but we are wrapping up filming soon and since there is no tour this year… Most of us are going our separate ways and I…I'm going to start dating" she glanced away from the still intense stare.

"Dating! What...why would you do that…" he snapped.

Amber gave him one of her 'Are You Thick' looks. "Because I can! This. What we are doing is not a committed relationship, Chord. That's what we planned" she snapped back.

Chord sucked in his right cheek. She was right this relationship they had now was just physical and what Amber was wanting was more emotional and spiritual. He offered none because they didn't agree on that. If Amber wants the complete package it will be me he thought. "If you wanted more out of our relationship just tell me. Instead of telling me you want to date other people."

Amber sucked in a deep breath ignoring what he what saying knowing he really didn't mean it. "So this was really fun but I want something serious and if that comes along…I'm not fucking you while dating someone else. I'm not…"

"Fine, let's go out." Chord shrugged matter-of-factly.

"I'm not going anywhere in public with you after what you did at the Cheesecake Factory, Chord! We almost got caught cause of you" she snapped back.

"It's not my fault you taste good" he stated smugly. Amber felt her cheeks start to burn. She didn't know how to answer that. Chord sighed rolling his eyes. "I can't promise you we won't fuck in public anymore go out. I'm asking you out, Amber."

Amber shook her head. "I don't date…"

"I thought you were stepping out of your box. Trying something new, well go out with me…"

"But dating is a whole different thing, Chord. You're a friend…"

"That has seen you naked and you've screamed my name."

"Yes well" Amber face was a blaze. "Chord dating is…"

"Is what, Amber, I get to hold your hand we go out and I stay by your side not ten paces behind you, though I enjoy the view. I get to kiss you, truly whenever I want and not just in private. We get to be together."

Amber shook her head "Chord I don't want us to turn out like Naya and Mark. They barely talk even their characters don't talk. I don't want to lose you as a friend."

"We would never do that to each other, Amber" Chord whispered stepping forward. It was true Naya and Mark rarely spoke since their break up a year ago. He didn't even want to think about not being able to talk to Amber if that happened to them. He vowed to make her happy with him.

"Still Chord, I don't want to take that chance with us…" Amber bit her bottom lip as she starred at his.

"We're dating, Amber" he told her stepping forward cupping her cheek he brushed his lips across her forehead. "Come over tonight, and bring a change of clothes, you'll be staying over." He whispered before leaving.

* * *

><p>Chord Overstreet lived in a nice three bedroom bungalow with his brother Nash. But since Nash was touring with his band he had the house to himself.<p>

"Ms. Pretty is going to be here soon, Harley" Chord grinned at his dog as he closed the door to the sunroom. He hurried to his bedroom "Got to make sure everything is perfect she's staying over" he straighten out the covers on the bed pulling them back to the foot, then scampered to his joined bath. Chord placed the newly purchased Cream of Nature shampoo and conditioner into the shower head caddy. He had spotted the hair wash in her shower the last time he was at her apartment. "Here's to hoping she comes" he stepped out of the shower and looked around to see if anymore finishing touches needed to be done.

Amber clutched her over-night bag as she stood on the porch debating on knocking. _If I do this, we are dating there is no friends with benefits anymore._ She shook her head then started back to her car…

"Amber"?

She closed her eyes and turned around to see Chord standing in the doorway. "Hey, I was just going to…"

"Come in" he smiled coming out taking her bag and her hand. As soon Amber entered the house Harley jumped up on her. "Down Harley" Chord hissed.

"It's okay I have a dog at home he might smell Chewie on me" Amber smiled bending down scratching the dog's head.

"Mind your manners Harley I'll be back" Chord said to the dog as he made his way into his bedroom. He opened Amber's bag taking out her pajamas, and tomorrow's clothes. He placed her things in the drawer he had set aside.

"What are you doing"?

"Putting your things away."

Amber walked over to the drawer he was placing his things in. "Chord, the hell. I knew you had my panties"! Amber cried seeing almost half her underwear in the drawer washed and folded.

"They're cute, like this one with the polka dots" he grinned, picking up the spotted underwear. "Now these you wanted me to see, Ms. Pretty" he held up white see-through g-string.

Amber snatched the pair away as he laughed. "Whatever Chord Overstreet, I didn't wear these for you."

Chord took the underwear back placing it next to his in the drawer. "If you're not sleeping with anyone else but me Amber, then who were they for" he whispered eyeing her through his lashes.

"You need to stop", Amber said trying not to smile as she got caught in her lie. "I had to buy new underwear because of you."

Shrugging Chord closed the drawer pinning her against the dresser. "Not my problem if everything you wear is so damn sexy, Amber" he voice growing soft as he lowered his head, his lips brushing her cheek. One of his hands slipped under her shirt and started to fondled her breasts, pinching her nipples to erection through the thin fabric of her bra.

"Yes it is" Amber moaned softly. "Do you know how uncomfortable it is going around set without underwear."

"You can take mine any time you want, Amber" he smirked his hand slipping under her bra twisting her nipples between his index and middle knuckle.

Amber shook her head pushing his back "You ask me to here, why"? She looked up into his face as she pulled her bra down.

Chord moved back embracing and pecking her glossed lips "We didn't get together during Vegas…"

"Chord that was almost two months ago…" she smiled wiping the gloss from his lips.

"I know and I regret that we couldn't meet up some place" he frowned cupping her cheek as he gazed into her doe-like eyes.

Amber pushed out of his arms "Chord we can't chance people seeing us…" she turned heading out of his room.

He followed "Yeah I know we couldn't then" he walked into the kitchen wetting a whole roll of paper towels. "But now we can." Amber pointed to the soaked towels in his hands. "We are going to play a little game, Am." Chord set them on a tray he jerked his head toward his sunroom, he followed her.

"Oh my Chord, what is this" Amber's eyes widen at the sight before her. Chord had laid out a plain Twister game. She bent down sticking her finger on a green shiny circle. "Is this frosting"? She turned around to find him in his boxer briefs his clothes in a pile near the closed door.

"It's Game Night, Amber. Now strip." Chord's eyes danced as they met hers; he grabbed her hand sucking the icing off her finger.

Amber found herself in her underwear and in the most awkward crab walk with Chord in a horse crouch over her.

"Right hand blue, Amber" Chord smiled licking the same color icing off her cheek.

"I can't get that" Amber giggled she moved hand from the green circle reaching for blue.

"Rules are rules" Chord laughed watching her struggle for that blue spot when she slipped falling on her back. "I win, you lose" he smirked. "OW"! He cried as Amber smacked his face with a palm full of multi-colored topping.

"I would have won if it hadn't been for your twisted TOPPINGS, AHHHH" she screamed as Chord rubbed his colored coated face on hers.

"We both lost" Chord smiled placing his hand at the nap of her neck bring his lips to hers.

Amber moaned into the kiss wrapping her arms under his pulling him down to her. Chord moved a bit so he fit into his spot against her. He groaned feeling her legs open to him. Chord wrapped toned muscular arm around her waist. "Bath time, Amber" he growled moving to his feet.

Chord smiled up at her icing covered face as he hands gripped her butt holding her close as his size thirteen feet left colorful prints to his bedroom.

"What about the mess we left" Amber asked as Chord set her on the vanity counter in his bathroom.

"Harley will handle it" he sighed stepping away from licking the sweet cream from top off her breasts. He turned on the shower.

"That's too much icing for one dog to have, Chordy" Amber turned to the side trying to wiped the cream from her weave as she looked into the mirror.

Chord finished adjusting the water. "Okay I'll go close the door" he rolled his eyes as he left.

Amber hopped of the counter taking off her bra and panties stepping into the steam shower where she washed the icing off her body then started to rinse out her hair. She spotted the same shampoo and conditioner she used for her weave next to his wash in the shower head caddy. She squirted some of the shampoo out and began to wash out the icing.

"Couldn't wait of me" Chord asked a minute later as he joined her.

"Just waiting on you to join me" Amber smiled, rinsing the shampoo from her hair. She watched him quickly wash his hair and body before sitting down on the shower seat.

"Come sit with me, Ms. Pretty" Chord grinned, finger combing his wet hair back from his face.

Amber kissed him as she straddled his thighs. She stroked his sleeve member a few times before guiding it inside her. She groaned when Chord deepened the kissed intertwining their tongues. Amber broke the touch gasping for air only to be pulled back and given a hard thrust. Chord gripped her face in firm gentle grip, holding her lips to his. His thrusts increased and he felt her release come soon. He reached down between their bodies to their joining and rubbed her clit causing her orgasmic feeling to disappear.

"That's not fair" Amber moaned as Chord switched places.

"Can't have you coming to soon, Amber, it's an all-nighter, remember" he raised her legs over his shoulders as he thrust deeper into her. He cried out as his thrusts went deeper and deeper into her as if creating a new passage not yet explored.

The loud slapping of the strokes made Amber start coming fast than she did. She begged for a kiss as she locked her ankles around Chord's neck. Chord pressed his body against hers giving her what she wanted hungrily. He rubbed her clit again feeling her walks close in tight around his shaft.

"Chord please, I can't take it anymore" Amber whined looking up at him unlocking her ankles and lowering her legs.

"My house, my rules" he smirked pulling her to stand. He turned off the water and stepping out her grabbed a fluffy towel slinging it around her drawing her to him. "I promise I won't next time." Chord smiled using his knee to spread her legs and entering her again. He stooped picking her up, bringing her back into the bedroom. Chord sat on the bed loving the feeling of her in his lap. He slipped his hand down between them only to be snatched away.

"My rule you can't touch me there anymore" Amber moaned as she began to bounce lightly on his member.

Chord whimpered as she pushed him on his back hold his hands above his head by his wrist. Her bouncing causing her breasts to tease him, lifting his head he captured a nipple. He scraped the tip with his teeth causing its owner to scream his name. The sensation sent a shiver down Amber's spine and she lost grip on Chord's wrist. Chord squeezed the twins while still feasting on her breast, fitting most on it in his mouth. Scraping and biting until his mark was visible again. He did the same to its twin.

Amber started grinding herself against him finally coming with a low cry. Chord moved her onto her back and to the head of the bed. Not letting her orgasm clear he started at her again. Her wet folds aching for a full release as they constricted his shaft like a python. He inserted his index and middle finger inside making the fit tighter and the strokes more passionate. Amber back arch high and gripped the pillows at the intense friction going on between her legs. She felt him curl his fingers pressing against her spot until she was a thrust away from her orgasm.

Chord removed his fingers, placing them in his lover's mouth where she sucked on them readily. "Save some for me" Chord whispered pressing his body against her and taking her mouth again. Amber's tongue gave him a taste. "Delicious" he groaned into her mouth.

"Yours isn't so bad either, can I have a taste too" Amber gasped as she smiled up at him.

Chord cupped her face searching mocha browns, feeling their release coming "Maybe next time, Love" he grinned taking her mouth as their cries filled the other throats. "Fuck, is it possible that it's better every time" he asked nipping her neck before rolling off her.

Amber's eyes adjusted to her inception spot on the ceiling as the orgasm waved through her body. "I…I don't know" she whispered.

Chord sipped the condom off tossing it into his bedside bin. He moved back onto the bed pulling the covers over them. Gazing at the marks he left on her body. He missed freshening the mark on her inner thigh, but there was always tomorrow morning. Chord sat up on his side his hand lazily moving to between her legs. Two fingers slipped inside her as his thumbs did circular motions on her clit. He back out of her kiss when Amber grabbed his wrist.

"Okay we need to go to sleep" she giggled pulling his hand away.

"Fine" Chord sighed falling on his back. "So we are dating, right" he asked smiling as he pulled her on top of him.

Amber shrugged "Still seems like we're just fucking, Chord."

"Maybe now but tomorrow, I'm taking you to dinner. Not Cheesecake Factory out but a sit down holding your hand while we eat dinner" he grinned cupping her face bring her lips to his.

"That sounds nice" Amber smiled before glancing at the clock. "We should get to sleep it's almost three."

Chord let her slip back to the bed, giving her a squeeze. He had the morning well mid-morning planned out. He watched her drift off to sleep. He snuggled down into the bed placing his face by hers as she breathing became steady and soft snore came through her nose. Chord smiled kissing the up-turned facial feature. He traced his long fingers lightly over her face paying close attention to her eyes and lips; his favorites. Chord watched her mouth twitch wondering what it would be like to wake up to her every morning. Holding and loving on her in public was something he was looking forward to. Chord placed a hand at the nap of her neck bring her lips to his. He wanted this. Not just a fling but he wanted it to last, how long was up to the woman in his arms. He was willing to take their odd relationship from just sex or fucking to love making. It was a big step and he was ready to make it.

Chord pulled her close kissing her nose softly. He chuckled watching her scrunch up her face and rubbing the kissed feature in her sleep before settling back nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck.

* * *

><p>Amber woke up to her name being spoken softly. Her eyes adjusted to Chord kneeling on the bed shaking her shoulder gently. She groaned "What's the time" she asked the pillow.<p>

"One fifteen" Chord grinned as she sat up watching the sheet slip down as she rubbed her eyes.

"I should get going…" Amber yawned.

Chord asked "You brought clothes right"? She nodded. "Come with me" he smiled holding out his hand.

"Where am I going"? Amber asked taking his hand as he pulled her to her feet.

He embraced her "You'll see" he said kissing her as he walking her into the bathroom, where Amber heard the shower running.

"We are showering together, again" she asked as they entered the room.

Chord smiled down at her, he licking his index finger "That's what couples do, Amber" he wiped away her eye crud. "Besides our last shower we didn't get clean" He stepped away grabbing her hair clip from the counter, handing it to her.

"Whose fault is that, Chordy" Amber asked him as she pinned up her weave. She tested the water temp. "Are you going to join me" she asked, seeing that he wasn't getting undressed.

"I already took my shower, Babe. I'm just going to enjoy the show" Chord winked as he sat on the counter.

"You're going to watch me take my shower" Amber raised an eyebrow. Chord nodded. "Okay…" her voiced waivered a little.

"I can join if you want but you won't get clean if I'm there."

Amber turned around opening the shower door and checked the water. She took her cap from the door at stepped in almost wishing the glass door was frosted. She put on the cap as she glanced at Chord seeing him lick his lips. _Just pretend he's not there Amber_ her mind told her. She grabbed her soap and cloth Chord had laid in his shower head caddy and began to latter the towel.

She washed her neck side glancing at Chord who hadn't moved but had started rubbing his crotch as he bit his lower lip. Amber faced him as she put on a show as she _touched_ washed her body. "You sure you don't want to come in, Chordy?" She slipped two fingers between her lower lips and began pumping herself.

"Yeah…" Chord's voice cracked his body shook slightly. He's hand down his pants as he jerked himself off. "We…we would be late for our interview if I came…FUCK"! He stood up.

Amber saw a wet spot starting to appear near his upper thigh. "Well you're dirty so…" she smirked opening the door.

Chord took off his shirt "Nope Ms. Pretty, I'm going to take one in my brother's bath. I'll see you in a few, Minx." He winked.

The couple kissed good-bye only to be reunited later at a local talk show with Harry, Kevin, and Jenna to discuss the last half of the show.

"Speaking of relationships, Amber have you found your nice chocolate man you wished for Christmas two years ago" the reporter asked.

Amber felt Chord tense a bit next to her. "No, I'm still looking if you have someone in mind though" she smiled.

"Actually, me and Ms. Riley are married" Kevin teased from further down the couch.

"You caught us" Amber leaned over slapping Kevin's knee. "We have been secretly dating for two years and in Vegas for my birthday we tied the knot."

"Next thing we are working on is kids…" Kevin started again.

"Well, Amber and I have been dating since, January" Chord interrupted wiping the grin off Kevin face.

Amber smile disappeared. _He did not just announce their relationship on national TV!_

"So the cast fights over who is dating Amber, that's cute…" the reporter began again.

Chord glanced at the shock faces of his girlfriend, (maybe still, if he survived this) Jenna and Kevin. Harry smiled as he nodded his approval. "No seriously Amber and I have been dating, keeping it low key until we finished wrapping Glee."

The reporter realizing she had a scoop and leaned forward "So that chemistry on screen is real"?

Chord nodded. He glanced over at Amber who starred blindly out into the audience. He sucking on his teeth as the conversation moved to Jenna and her relationship with Michael Trevino.

He was grateful that she still went out with him on their date. But it was awkward as they sat close in the intimate setting. Chord sighed moving closer to her in the booth. He knew he was in trouble but how much was what he was scared of. He had to break the silence.

"Polar bear."

Amber stopped pushing her meal around on the plate and looked up into his green eyes "What"?

"Polar bear" Chord smiled taking her hand it faltered when she wiggled it away putting it in her lap.

Amber raised a confused eyebrow "I don't understand."

"Polar bear is enough to break the ice" Chord sighed "And this awkward silence" he muttered sitting back still gazing at her.

"I'm sorry" she shook her head "I was just…"

"Thinking about what" he asked.

"Us really…" she sighed.

Chord smiled widen "Really that great"!

"What is this really that we are doing." Amber pushed her half finish plate away starring at him. "Where do you see us going"?

"You serious" He chuckled nervously seeing her nodded. "It's like our first date Amber stuff like this doesn't come up 'til six months later."

"I'm thinking that only reason you say we are dating is because you don't want to lose a fuck buddy." She stated bluntly.

Chord felt his heat up "That's not true"!

"I think it is, the moment I even mentioned dating other people…"

"No it's not Amber, I like you and I wanted to get to know you better."

"Chord trust me we do know each other, going on two years now." She started to dig in her purse for wallet.

"Does it matter how long we've known each other Amber the point is I want to know you personally."

Amber took out her wallet and started counting out the price of their meals. "Chord I'm twenty six and you're twenty three."

"Yeah…" he said slowly. "Put your money away." He leaned over and got his wallet for his back pocket.

"But"?

"The guy always pays on the first date so put it away." He said again sternly. "What does our age have anything to do with us dating"?

Amber stuffed her coin purse back into her bag. "The point is Chord I'm going to be ready to settle down sooner I'm looking for something long term."

"So"

"So you're not and I'm not going to be the one to tie you down. And you prove today you're not ready for the type of relationship I want."

"It was Kevin saying…"

"Kevin and I joke like that since we've met, Chord there was no reason for you to be jealous" Amber whispered. "You may like parading your girlfriend around but it's not going to be me. My personal life is private unless I wanted people to know. It's not anymore."

Chord nodded "So we're breaking up on the first date."

Amber shrugged "I think it's best to stop this while we are still friends, Chord…before anyone gets hurt." She placed her hand on his knee giving it a squeeze.

Chord sat back chewing on the inside of his cheek as he starred past her. He felt her hand on his knee knowing he was going to miss her warmth. "Before anyone gets…" he scoffed as his honeydews rolled. "It's whatever, Amber" he grumbled throwing his napkin at the unfinished food.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Well this was going to be a one-shot but I've had people ask me to continue. So I'm turning it into a trilogy. Hope you enjoyed part two.


	3. Something More

**Here is the last part of my Rileystreet trilogy. I hoped you have enjoyed them. I don't know I'll ever recover, and I wasn't having sex! Just so you know I listened to **_**Birthday Cake**_** by Rihanna feat. Chris Brown and **_**Say It**_** by Ne-Yo while writing this chapter. Think of this as a WARNING of what is in this chapter. Enjoy and Happy Reading :-D**

**Part 3: Something More**

* * *

><p><em>Friends with benefits never works out. Someone always gets hurt if a ring doesn't get involved.<em>

Amber Riley looked over at her sandy haired co-star as the cast and crew raised a champagne glass to the wrapping up of glee season three. Their eyes met and she gave him a small smile only to have him turn away and walking off with Mark.

Downing the rest of her sparkling cider Amber sucked in her cheeks. She turned away knowing that the cast would be getting together at Lea for party. She headed towards her trailer when she felt an arm link hers. Amber turned to see Dianna's hazel eyes smiling at her.

"I'm guessing you and Chord couldn't work things out", Dianna smiled sadly looking over her shoulder seeing Chord's puppy-eyed look gazing back their way.

Amber shook her head, "No but it's for the best Dianna; we…we weren't ready for…to date that's all."

"No it's not, Ambear, you two like each other; actually I think there's more there with you and him."

Amber shook her head, "Didi, seriously Chord and I tried it out it didn't work", she opened her trailer. She and Dianna had cleaned out their trailers the days before.

_Being on glee had been fun in the beginning a great way to get her name out there. She would be forever grateful for opportunity but the fandom had proven not to be as accepting of the message glee represented. And after the death threats she decided to go. She was happy that Dianna was stepping away too. Dianna had confided in her the way they had written her character wasn't what she had signed up for._

The good friends laid down on bed starring up at the glow in the dark stars they had put up at the beginning of season one. Representing what they wanted to become.

Amber started to talk about being a feature singer at a local bar the next Saturday.

"I think you should give Chord another chance." Dianna whispered taking her friend's hand giving it a squeeze.

"Didi we are done. We tried, and we are done, end of story." Amber said flatly.

"No, end of story Ambear", Dianna said sitting up Indian style. "Chord. Chord he…he loves you."

Amber rolled her eyes, "Didi we were having sex that's all we barely went out on actual dates. I think you're getting our characters and real life mixed up."

"No, no, I know the difference between that. But I'm saying maybe the acting kind of transferred into the real world with him…with you."

"Well then that's his problem he doesn't know the difference. He knew what he was getting into" she snapped.

"It's yours too cause you're the one he's in love with." Dianna snapped back.

"Chord doesn't love me, Dianna", Amber sat up.

"Yes he does and you love him too otherwise you wouldn't be so hostile."

"I'm hostile because you are accusing me of something that has and won't ever happen."

Dianna shrugged. "I can only talk about what I've seen and witnessed Amber. You both are clearly in love even if you two are too blind to see it."

Amber opened her mouth to say-whatever- but it was what Dianna said next that shut it fast.

"The man proclaimed his love for you on state- now national practically viral- TV. Think on that. Yes you can say it was because of you and Kevin's old as dirt married banter, but I never once heard him flat out claim to be dating anyone in an interview. Not to mention the look of triumph when he shut Kevin up."

"So I'm some sort of prize", Amber crossed her arms with a look of disgust.

"YES", Dianna screamed "yes you are all girls, woman, the female species in general are. Look at wildlife it's not us with the brightly colored feathers or making the best to attract a mate."

Amber giggled, _I'm going to have to block Didi Discovery channel and Nova the next time I'm at her house. _She thought smiling at her friend.

"Then fate forbid that we give the human ones a chance. I beat if all women all the US took a vow of celibacy from boyfriends husband even _friends with benefits_. I know most of our problems with politics, poverty, and equal pay will disappear with a month. I guarantee it."

"If it's all women a week maybe two tops." Amber laughed. _Dianna was very much like her character during season one without the mean girl act, a feminist through and though.  
><em>  
>"It's not like we need them", the blonde Amazonian woman continued "it's proven that 75% of us can't reach orgasm with them probing around trying to find our spot. Toys are much better."<p>

Chord flashed into Ambers mind. _The man knew where her spot was. He would hit it bring her to the extent of an amazing orgasm only to purposefully miss and the feeling would go away until he decided or she begged for a release.  
><em>  
>"So, what I'm trying to say is that the boy basically claimed you as his, only for you to break his heart." Dianna sighed sadly.<p>

Amber gasped, "No I didn't."

Dianna nodded solemnly. "You did Amber. You should mend it while you have a chance."

Amber thought on her words.

"Intimacy is what you two had. Not just sex it was never what you had with him. It was always more."

* * *

><p>"There's no use waiting any longer she's not coming", Mark Salling said crossed his arm as he leaned against the kitchen counter in Chord trailer.<p>

"Well if she doesn't come she'll be at Lea party, right." He sat on the couch looking out the window which had a clear view of her trailer door across the way.

"Yea, Amber wouldn't upset a friend just because she hates you."

Chord shot him a look before going back to looking out.

Mark looked around the cleared out trailer.

_The network had offered Chord a shot at being a regular next season, but he turned it down without hesitation. With Amber, his character love interest Mercedes Jones, leaving and there was no way he was going to let the writers mess his character, Sam Evans, up by having him date the girl from the Glee Project. Mercedes deserved better. A proper loving farewell._

"Amber doesn't hate you; you know", Mark said softly.

Chord nodded, "Yeah I know."

"You fell quickly not like with what's her face."

Chord nodded "But I think I always knew what she was with me, Amber different." He watched Amber and Dianna leave the trailer making their way towards his. "Here she comes." He almost squealed like an excited school girl. Chord closed the blinds quickly a waited. But the knock never came.

Mark opened the door, "She getting in her car", he whispered then stepped aside as Chord came crashing forward.

Chord watched her and Dianna car pull out. "It's whatever man her loss is what it is", his body shook with anger.

Mark patted his shoulder. "You're right it is her loss."

* * *

><p>Chord couldn't shake the anger that simmered his body. It didn't help that at the red carpet for Lea party she was two cast mates ahead. Nor that thing she wore- a dress if you can call it that. He took in the simple little black dress that hugged her curves like a leech. It's capped long sleeves and golden bangles that complimented the gold Kente type pattern that ran down the back. Royal blue heels accented the gold perfectly.<p>

What caught him of guard was her hair. Gone were the never-ending 'Glee' bangs and straight, pressed, hair weave. Amber wore her hair natural. The first time he'd seen it since the taping of the MJ episode. It was like a curl of ringlets exploded from her scalp. They graced her face gently though one side was pulled up twisted and fasten with a small golden bow barrette.

Chord gaped at her find her if possible more attractive than ever. Then he remembered he was mad at her. His simmering blood began to boil.

Amber could feel his eyes on her since the red carpet. She had caught him-if you can catch someone that doesn't turn away- starring a few times. One, a look of loath than filled her with sadness, then as if it disappeared and was replaced by lust, seduction, and something else; she couldn't quiet place it maybe...Love? Her question was erased but the sudden return of the loath look. The harsh glare filled her with dread of what the night will hold being in close quarters with him was something she was not looking forward too.

Amber was comforted, somewhat, by Dianna and Jenna taking her under their wing.

Chord pressed his lips together so hard that his full lips took on a Bob Hope approach. "When are they going to leave her alone."

"Probably not until you get rid of the scowl, Chordy Chord." Ashley Fink laughed.

"I said it out loud, huh." Chord could feel his cheeks reddening as he glanced around at her Mark and Harry.

It was cocktail hour before they headed up to the loft for dinner. Amber, Dianna, Jenna, were now joined by Chris Darren and -Chord least favorite person right now- Kevin. Who happened to stride in a week after their break up announcing that 'he was single and ready to mingle.' Chord watch as Kevin put his arm around her and started rubbing her back.

"Ah, dude you're going to break the glass." Harry said half concerned and half laughing. He pried the small rum glass out of his whiten hands.

"If you want I can break the little pow-wow up", Mark asked.

Chord only shrugged disgruntled.

Mark stuck his two pinky fingers in his mouth. But instead of a sharp whistle a strange bird type call came out. "Yo, y'all over there let's sit." He started over to a collection of couches. Apprehensively the two groups met in the middle it was clear that sides had been taken.

"Well this is nice", Darren Criss smiled around at all of them. "It's like a family reunion or something."

"Or something" Chord muttered glancing Ambers way. _Why won't she look at me._

An awkward silence engulfed the group.

Amber felt Dianna nudge her rib cage. She looked up from black clutch to see his piercing green eyes solely focused on her. Why her eyes met only his was still mystery.

"Why don't we play a game while we wait", Jenna chimed hoping to lift the fog of discomfort.

"Sure", Mark smiled, "What game shou…"

"True or Dare", Chord interrupted, "I'll go first", his eyes never left her though she had look away. "Amber." Her head shot in his direction. "How did you like coming at the Cheesecake Factory while Mark Kevin Dianna watched." Chord hissed. He was so angry with her for breaking their couple ship up. More so angry at himself, that he did not fight for their relationship…for her.

The hurt look on her face made him regret his actions only it didn't last long. Her dark eyes turn a faint golden hue like burning coals. Chord swallowed hard never wanting to see that look again.

"I don't know, Chord", her voice was very icy and distant. "I'll tell you the next time I have an orgasm since I never got to have one with you."

Her words cut him like a machete. You could hear a pen drop as the other cast members avoid each other's eyes, as the couple starred each other down.

"That's not true", Chord spat standing to his feet. "I gave you so many you couldn't walk straight the next day."

"Well you should know that I was faking the whole time." Amber stood as well. She made some short orgasmic sounds that slapped Chord as if everything was fake. The whole Friend's With Benefits thing wasn't supposed to last yet here they were duking it out like a couple that had spent five year together not five months.

"Was it good for you", Amber mimicked his voice to the T-he never said that cliché phrase. "Sure was baby never had better", her voice went to her own. Amber had never said that phrase either.

"You're damn right I was the best you ever had", Chord rowed, recovering from the verbal slap quickly. "You think on that the next time when it's not me but just your finger and Sir Hiss in your pus..."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP CHORD OVERSTREET"! Amber lashed out. Chord's mouth snapped closed immediately. He watched two huge crocodile tear spatter her cheeks. Amber stormed off toward the ladies room.

"Dinner is ready", Lea whispered. She and Cory just arrived down from the loft as the last argument allotted.

The group all filed up stairs except for Dianna and Chris, who arrived a short while later saying Amber would be right up.

Half way into their faux chicken and root veggie Amber still hadn't returned. Lea made to get up but Chord told them he would go see what held her.

Amber sat on the seat cover of the commode removing the last of the makeup her stylist had tirelessly applied just hours before. Now she was there crying it off and singeing off the rest as her face burned with anger.

She knew why she was hostile, but why Chord. _The break was clean though_she thought but it was crystal that he had some animosity against her during their scenes together. He talked to her only if Kevin was talking her. Then it was only about the sky or simple weather related things.

_He can't be that mad we barely dated and all we did was have sex._Then she remembered Dianna's words on how intimacy no matter how small changes things. She was right it did. She had thought it was just a fling but her feelings for him had changed. She missed him. Yes, the sex was wonderful but she missed the simple things, him holding her telling her about life back in Tennessee or even them having an impression contest and their dogs chose the winner.

She smiled thinking about him. The man made her blood boil yet she wanted so badly to be with him. But if he can't respect my wishes you are going to have to let him go she told herself.

She heard the door open and heavy boots made their way in. She closed her eyes wishing he would go away and let her be. "Leave me alone, Chord", she whispered when his boots appeared on the other side of the stall.

The sides of the blonde's mouth went up a little that she knew his steps so well. "I can't do that Amber. I'm sorry..."

"Now do see why I broke up with you Chord Overstreet. NOTHING, stays private with you."

Chord jaw clenched as he sucked in part of his lower lip. "Yes", he said simply.

"You obviously can't handle the simplest thing. I don't want my life in public eye." Chord could tell she was starting to cry again. "I…I…I know I'm in the wrong career for privacy but it can be done. Look at Beyonce' and Jay-Z."

Chord sighed knowing she was right. "Can we talk face to face Amber, please."

Amber opened the door and passed by him without a glance making her way over to the sink. She ran water over her face rinsing away what makeup was left tears and their stains. Chord handed her a paper towel taking in her natural beauty he already loved waking up to.

"I know what you are saying but why can't we have both." He watched her wipe her face. "I want to be able to hold your hand when we walk down the street and talk about how wonderful and talented you are in interviews."

"Then it won't be private anymore", she sighed finally looking at him. Her eyes were blood shot and her red nose made her look like emotionally ridden Rudolph with her eyes glassed over like that.

"Only the parts that need to be public, our careers and how much I love you."

She felt her face flush though it might not make much difference on how red her face was from crying. Amber blinked at the words. "I love you too Chord", she whispered.

"So…can these mean we are back together", he asked "Permantly?"

Amber hesitated. "I", she began. "Permanently like in forever." He nodded. "Do you know what you're asking Chord."

"I know what I'm asking Amber", Chord whispered. "Question is do you want what I'm offering"?

"Yes", Amber said without a moment thought. She gave a slight nervous giggle as Chord rushed her with a deep passionate kiss.

"Great", Chord mumbled against her lips. He had missed her satin touch so much he did know how physically weak he was without it. Chord began to gorge himself on the plump features only to be attacked back just as hungrily.

The two moaned loudly as hands and fingers roamed the long since touch but not forgotten pleasure points. Chord had found one that if pressed opened her legs automatically Ratatouille style. He placed himself between them. He stooped picking her up placing her on the vanity. Chord broke the kiss to unbuckle his belt but stopped.

"What's wrong" Amber asked.

"It's a bathroom, Amber", he said looking around. The restroom was a sparkling clean but it was restroom and a public one. "And you don't like public displays of affection." He helped her back to her feet.

"No I don't like public fucking Chord with my friends in the same booth, but we can lock the door." Amber straighten her dress.

"Okay no more shows for friends, but except to be eaten out in public at least once a month." Chord fixed his belt then embraced her brushing his lips across her forehead.

Amber smiled into his chest taken in fresh faint scent of his after shave and body spray. 'My place or yours" she heard him whispered.

"Mine" she looked up at him kissing his lips softly "after all it's where it started." Amber pushed out of his embraced and headed for the door.

She opened it to have half the cast falling forward. Loud excuses were made 'Just making sure the trim was a proper trim for the club' to ' had to make sure the doorknob work-it was a swinging door- and it does' while the remaining steady ones helped them up.

"I guess your sister was right but it was not lasting even eight minutes", Mark shook his head as he helped Chris to his feet. She doesn't have sex hair or nothing. He looked disappointed that the peek show stopped before it started. "She must really like you", he chimed as Chord stepped besides his girlfriend.

"Maybe I do", Amber eyed Mark, crossing her arms the cast parted like the Red Sea. She grabbed Chords hand leading back up to the loft.

The dinner minus the beginning was uneventful though cast the couple tried to figure out what to do with the vegan version of duck confetti and prime rib.

"Seriously you might as well eat the real thing. I don't how he's alive." Chord whispered in Amber's ear.

"Who?" She giggled.

"Cory the guy is a meat and potatoes guy until they started dating now all he talks about are the different types of hummus."

"If you want I'll fix you something when we get home."

Chord pecked her cheek "Thank you Ms. Pretty." He scraped the rest of the food onto her plate.

"Thanks Chordy", Amber rolled her eyes as she starred at the over flowing plate.

* * *

><p>Chord followed Amber inside where she immediately stepped out of her heels. The height difference was ridiculous he basically could rest fold his arms rest his head on top of hers.<p>

"Chord, are you coming", Amber called from her room at the end of the hall.

Her room not the guest room, his mouth twitched into a smile as he followed her voiced.

"Where's Chewie", he asked entering the master bedroom which was painted a soft light purple with the chair rail painted a shade darker. Her bed was high four post mahogany frame, gently made with white sheets and covers. The comforter had matching the wall purple polka dots with light green ones thrown in.

"He's over his Aunt's house visiting his cousins", Amber said from the same wooden dresser as she took off her jewelry.

Chord followed her lead taking off her watch and placing it by her trinket box. It's like we are married and just coming home from some event. He took off the sports coat tossing it on a sitting chair in the corner with a side table and lamp. A book laid open the last one in the famous Suzanne Collins trilogy.

"Can you help me", Amber's whisper brought him back to her. She had turned around pointing to a hidden zipper besides the back design.

Chord slowly unzipped the dress revealing the velvet skin it graced. Yup just like a married couple his mind wandered. "So, your room, why not the guest room, Amber."

Amber moved away only to have her boyfriend's reflects act quicker. Chord shoved the dress off her shoulders making it gather at her hands. He grabbed both sleeves twisting them so her hands and arm were trapped down her front.

"Why the change", he repeated. He fingered the royal blue bra strap.

Amber smiled feeling his lips lightly brush her shoulder. "Well I think it's about time we christened my bed, being committed now and all."

Chord let her go and began to unbutton his shirt. He kick of his shoes as Amber went to closet to hang up the dress. She came out finding him nude.

"In a hurry, Murry", Amber smirked "There's no cast call tomorrow."

"So does that mean all-nighter", he smiled striding over and embracing her.

"All-nighter, all-dayer."

Chord grinned as his face nuzzled her neck. He wrapped his arms tighter if possible bringing her closer. "I missed you.

Amber blinked back tears "I know, I missed you too." She returned the squeeze. "So much."

The couple stayed content for a long time.

Chord pulled away, "Get in bed, Ms. Pretty", his eyes smiled down at her.

Amber rolled her eyes she turned down the covers and climbed in followed by Chord. He just finished pulling the covers over them when Amber attacked him with her sweet kisses.

He groaned into them pulling her close. "We need to talk", he said between kisses.

"About what", Amber stopped slightly panicking as she searched his eyes.

"I'm gonna need a drawer", he smiled falling back placing his hands behind his head winking up at her. "Maybe three and some closet space", he jerked his head towards the walk-in.

"Three? You only gave me one, Chord Overstreet, and it was dedicated to my stolen underwear." She crossed her arms. "Now you want three drawers and closet space" she raised an eyebrow.

"Well, just think of how many panties you won't have to buy that are to be placed my collection Amber." Chord sat up on his arm." Like these I like", his eyes sparkled mischievously as he reached and fingered the lacy waist band of the matching underwear set. "Like 'em a lot."

Amber raised her eyebrow , in a 'I smell bullshit' way, "So the only way I can keep my own panties is for you to move in"?

"My place isn't lady material being a shared bachelor pad and all. Wouldn't it be nice to come home to each other and together"? His green eyes looked up at her.

Amber lowered her arms and began fiddling with her nail polish. "You mean live together."

"I'm committed to this relationship Amber."

"That's a big…really big step for us."

"Not really if we love each other" he smiled. "I want to be able to hold you at every night and wake up to you in the morning; plus this bed is way more comfortable than mine."

Amber looked into her closet. "Well drawers are easy but my shoes...you may need to use the guest closet."

Chord rolled his eyes, "Shoes really."

"They're my babies besides Chewie..."

"And me."

Amber chuckled "And you." She leaned and kissed him "Can we have sex now" she mumbled against his lips.

"I don't have a condom", Chord sighed angrily.

"I do", Amber stretched out over his legs reaching for the side table drawer, coming back with a box of Trojan Magnum. Chord saw her flush when she handed them to him.

Chord sat up, "My size too how was this purchase experience, Ms. Pretty" he snorted opening the box.

"I don't know; I ordered them online."

"Coward."

Amber stuck out her tongue.

Chord laughed replacing the box and laying three condoms on her table. He pulled her astride his lap. "Ready" he asked as his hands slipped under her panties squeezing her butt hard. Amber attacked his mouth as the answer.

Chord smiled pulling out of the touch, lying back "Come here" he whispered. Amber leaned forward only for him to stop their lips from touching with two fingers. "No sit here" Chord whispered. With the same fingers he touched his lips.

Ambers eyes went widen "On...on your face." She felt his hands pulling her slowly up his torso.

Chord nodded. He slapped her butt "Now."

Amber moved off him holding on to the hand board she stood up watching Chord scoot down from the head of the bed to the middle bringing a pillow to lay his head. "Gimme" he smirked grabbing at her legs placing one foot on either side of his head.

Amber lowered herself stopping for him to mark her. Setting herself down on her knees she saw a silver dollar size spot on her right thigh. The red was starting to fade and a light purple hue started to form from the middle.

Chord lowered her the rest of the way nuzzling her with his nose and mouth. Already knowing his way he found her clit quickly through the thin fabric. Taking the covered nub in his mouth he made her cry out, slipping a long finger inside her. He watched as the seat of her panties became immediately soaked through. He needed better access, gripping her hips he flipped her on her back. Chord removed the wet garment placing it under his pillow; laying on his stomach he pushed her thighs wide. Spreading her lips he dove in.

Amber saw stars and these weren't glue to the ceiling. She gasped heavily he wasn't even eating her yet she felt her release tighten. "Chord, I'm going to come."

"I know", he breathed propping his head up on his fist, with the other index finger he did circular motions on the swollen clitoris. "Your pussy already told me." Chord watched as a small waterfall began to leak out onto the sheets. "Should I help it out", his green eyes looked up at her seeing her nod.

Chord slipped his index finger inside her feeling the muscles contract and release. He began to pump her while still circling her clit. Her essence gushed forth when he added the middle finger. He listened as her moans turned into shallow cries and her hips kept with his rhythm. He ducked as a knee came his way when his fingers found her spot. Chord removed his fingers and laid back on his back, Amber was above him before he could say, 'Come here'. He slurped up the spilling juices that over flowed when he add a third finger. Giving her on last thrust he saw her thighs shake and a muffled scream. Placing his mouth over the opening he gulped down every last drop before sitting up.

Amber's body collapsed on the bed, her whole body shook as she stuffed more pillow into her mouth trying to quiet her scream. She felt his weight on top of her and his voice in her ear. 'Where's Sir Hiss.' Her tongue pushed out the fluff. "In…in the bottom drawer" she whispered. She felt his body leave her only to be back, sitting beside her, a few seconds later. Amber heard the faint vibrations before feeling it probe her cheek. She lifted her head to see the light green vibrator starring her down.

"It needs lube, Amber" Chord smiled slyly pressing the tip to her mouth.

Amber wrapped her mouth around the end, working it like a straw suck in a Wendy's frosty. She looked up into the intense green stare, watching him bite his lower lips as his eyes lowered to her mouth. A loud slurp was heard as Amber released her hold. She spat on it. "Is that enough"?

Chord lowered his head kissing her. Their tongues intertwined, moaning loudly. He pulled back slowly, "Perfect", he growled. He moved back behind her straddling her thighs. "Ready"?

Amber nodded placing her face back into the pillow. She felt Sir Hiss enter her. Her toes started to curl. Between, Chord pumping the vibrator into her dripping wet folds or him having fun with the speeds, going from four to seven, nine to three, and one to ten, Amber came again. Chord watched her back arch and her head fall back crying out. She began to grind her hips against the toy trying to make it hit her spot.

Leaving Sir Hiss on setting five, Chord moved to the side of the bed, grabbing a condom one from the side table. He tore it open with his teeth and quickly put it on. Amber rose up to her knees, reaching down the front between her legs, she worked the little green snake to her spot. She gave a sigh then a loud gasp feeling a second snake enter her.

Amber turned her head to the side feeling small sweat beads forming on her nose and forehead. "Two snakes…"

"One hole" Chord growled leaning forward cupping her face as he started working on a hickie behind her right ear. "It's your favorite right"? He felt head nod; his hickie reddening nicely he turned his attention to her bra.

Unsnapping it her breasts fell free, ready nipples alert for the taking. He tossed the garment into the pile of clothes. Both hands fondled her pillows, squeezing and tugging like they were utters. Pinching the nipples he felt her shiver which gave him the sensation he need to come. That combined with the vibrations sent him over. His scream joined her as they came.

Trembling they both collapsed.

Chord opened his eyes meeting her equally as dazed ones. "Was it good for you" he whispered brushing a damp collection of curls off her brow.

Amber smiled. "The best I ever had" her lips brushed his as she spoke.

Returning the grin, Chord raised up off her pulling himself and Sir Hiss out. He shut off the toy setting it on the side table, then pulled off the seed filled condom, and placing another one on. 'Again.' He heard her say. "I'm still pretty hard, been a while since I had you, you know." He sat up leaning his back against the head board.

Amber moved straddling his lap, her hand stroking his member, the other pushing his damp bangs away. She guided him in slowly moving up and down on him. "I know", she breathed, placing her forehead to his. She closed her eyes listening as their breathing picked up.

Chord's palms cupping her face letting his long fingers tangle her curls. He thrust gently and slowly inside her. Closing his eyes too his lips found hers. The kissed brought back memories of their first kiss. Amber opened her mouth to him, her tongue finding his. Chord increased the pressure as they both neared another climax. Breathing through their noses, the couple kept lip-locked, their cries filling the other throat.

Panting they pulled away. "I love you", they spoke at the same time. Searching the other's eyes they burst out laughing. Amber moved off him lying down on the bed. Chord moved to edge taking off condom two. He flopped on his back.

"Break time"? He looked up at her.

Amber nodded rising up and pecked his brow, "Break time."

She had fallen asleep only to be awoken a short time later to a hard thrust. Chord was on condom three. Amber lay on her back gazing up into his mischievous eyes. "Mornin'", he smirked. Gasping as her spot was hit, she turned her head to see the time of 5:15am, on her digital clock.

"Good Morning", she smiled, as he raised her legs over his forearms. Amber wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him down for a kiss. Her back arched when she met his strokes and he met hers.

Chord rolled himself into her making sure the curvation of his member hit her spot every time. Placing his forehead against hers he looked down loving what his body was making her do. He gripped the sheets feeling her starting to clamp down on his shaft. Chord gave a few more stroke and removed himself just before her climax.

Amber immediately went to finish herself off only for both wrists to be pinned above her head. "No" Chord panting feeling the beads of sweat trickle down from his temples.

"Please I need… I need." Amber begged then started to close her legs hoping the friction of rubbing them together she could still get off.

"Nope", Chord shifted so one hand held her wrists the other forced and held her legs at bay.

"Chord please", Amber whimpered raising her hips trying to find his member so it could finish her off. I need it.

"Need what?" He lowered his head his lips brushed her ear "Tell me what you need, Amber" he whispered.

"I need you to fuck me", Amber half screamed.

"Where you have many holes Ms. Pretty"?

"My…my pussy pl…please Chord." She turned to face him.

Chord kissed her softly. "With what do you want me to fuck you with?"

Curls stuck fast to her damp forehead as she met his gaze. "Your cock, Chord I want your cock inside me and I want you to fuck me like you love me." She searched his face.

Chord released his grip on her wrists cupping her cheek. His green eyes smiled back. "I do and as you wish."

Laying down on his side Chord pulled her close draping her leg over his waist as he lowered his head to her breasts; he entered her second later. With his strokes starting off slow picking up speed and intensity with every counter stroke she gave.

Amber clung tightly to him screaming when he captured a nipple nibbling and sucking on it as the strokes increased. He was deeper in her from this position than any else and she was coming faster than ever. She held on waiting for him to reach the level of ecstasy she was at.

Chord watched her head fall back with a loud groan as he took hold of the twin nipple. He noticed from this position that he was deeper than ever inside her. _Almost like I'm in her womb_ he thought. Chord slowed down thinking _Her womb means babies_. He looked up reading the desire across her face. The thought of them love making not just for love but for babies. His...their babies. Baby making. A wide tooth smiled appeared on his face it faltered when her thrusts started faster. _My Pretty wants to get off_. He matched hers then took over.

Chords mind wandered back to the thought of him have children with Amber. The thought never crossed his mind this subject with his other girlfriends not with a strong burning desire he had right now.

"I'm gonna put a baby in you, Amber", he whispered grinning up at her.

Amber's eyes flashed open, "WHAT" she screamed then looked down at their joining; he was still sheaved. "A baby! I'm not…" she panted.

"Not now" he interrupted "I'm not ready either." He linked their fingers "Got to place something sparkly on this hand first" he whispered softly kissing the tip of each small limb on her left hand. "But soon I will", his kisses traveled to her mouth.

Amber watched him close his eyes as the kiss deepened. She kissed him back. _Babies?_ She pulled out of the touch gasping as he hit her spot. Chord went back to feasting on her bosom. Amber hissed as he snipped the tender skin under her breasts. _Babies._ She knew she wasn't ready for them just yet but someday. _But with Chord_. She bit her bottom lip as her climax neared. She felt his member jerk which sent her over the edge as they came together.

_But it's Chord,_she thought as he kissed her hard before pulling out. He sat up taking the condom off tossing number three into the bin. Amber gazed at the broad shoulders and muscled arms that held her safe. That she felt safe in. The man could make her laugh by just a look though easy to do it meant more when it was him.

She watched him get up and head for the bathroom. _He also makes me so angry too_ Amber thought as she fell on her back. _But you don't stay angry long. We only been dating a few months now he talking about marriage and babies. It's what you wanted. It's what you want out of the relationship any relationship. Now he's giving you what you asked for you're running scared._"I'm not scared" she said out loud.

"Scared of what", Chord asked coming back in with a damp towel.

Her mind conversation was gone. She smiled as he sat on the bed. "Open your legs, Ms. Pretty. I promised I'm done for the night." He said when her legs remained shut. "Morning really", Chord glanced at the clock of 6:35am. Amber opened them.

"I think that's a new record, five hours, Ow" she hissed as he placed the hot towel to her womanhood. She jerked away. Chord bent his head and kissed the swollen lips. "Better"? He asked watching her smile return as she nodded.

"I think anything is better than eight minutes." Chord smirked sitting up, eyeing her through his lashes. He dapped the towel against her until she could stand the heat. "I think your pussy is paying the price it's really swollen." He frowned.

"That's all your fault" she chuckled.

"I told you, you taste amazing and I really can't get enough of being inside you. I'm sorry but it this will be a regular thing." He nodded to her womanhood.

"Oh god", Amber laughed as Chord tossed the towel in his pile of clothes. "I may just have to unsnap it and rent it out to you 'cause I'm exhausted." She closed her legs turning on her side.

Chord pulled the covers over them as he laid down. "If it can do that", he teased, "It might come in handy when you leave on tour or I can take it with me when I tour."

"How would you explain that to TSA", Amber laughed.

Chord placed a hand on her hip "What are you scared of, Amber." His eyes went from light-hearted to serious in less than a second. He propped his head up on his palm.

Her breath hitched, she had hoped he had forgotten what she had said. "Nothing, just it was…it's nothing, Chord", she smiled.

"Don't lie, Amber." Chord said; his hand moved to the small of her back. "What are you worried about"?

Amber sighed, "The talk about babies…"

Chord burst out laughing falling on his back, "Babe I was kidding; I got caught up in the moment."

"It didn't sound like you were caught up, Chord." Amber stared at his profile, seeing his jawline clinch as he avoided her eyes. _Who's lying now_.

He side-glanced her, "What if I wasn't, wou…would you want to start a family with me, Amber"?

Amber moved to half on top of him. "Yes, but not yet."

Chord raised his head up placing a hand behind her head bring her lips down hard, "When."

"Like you said, when something shiny is on this finger" Amber waggled her left ring finger.

"Not before"? Chord whispered against her lips. He pulled her on top of him, he moved so his manhood pressed against her opening.

"Not a minute before" she smirked, pinching his nose and moving off him.

Getting up on his side, "In the car after the wedding we can start, right"?

"We would have our family in the car with us."

"And"?

Amber snorted shaking her head, "Not going to happen."

"We'll see" he said laying back. Chord pulled the boy cut panties from under his pillow.

"I think I'm going have to stage an intervention," Amber snorted watching him examine the garment closer.

"I don't have a problem", Chord laughed glancing at her as she moved closer to his side.

"Yes you do, I'm going to have to hide them now, 'cause you would still have a stash."

"Okay, okay, compromise, I get three pair to keep the rest I'll give back." He sniffed them before tossing panties with his clothes.

Amber rolled her eyes, "Fine, Pantie Bandit." She raised her head as Chord slipped his arm under it; wrapping it around her shoulders pulling her closer.

"Pantie Bandit?...I like it very superhero-ie", Chord peck her nose.

"More like villainy", she laughed, "What would your power be."

Chord shrugged, "I'll take all my beautiful woman's panties."

"So, I would be walking around without underwear. So very comfortable…", she drawled rolling her eyes.

"Yes, it's easier to please you, no barrier." He grinned.

Amber cupped his cheek kissing his cheek. "Go to sleep, Pantie Bandit" she smiled, using his arm as a pillow.

Chord watched her close her eyes. He tucked a few curls behind her ear. "You know you love it" he whispered.

"I do", she whispered back smiling.

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful clear blue day on the famously, expensive, LA shopping road two years later. The couple walked together down the sidewalk window shopping as they went. It was a rarity because they kept their relationship private and out of the public eye as much as possible. Not many passersby stop them, though a few took a second glance at the happy couple.<p>

Chord Overstreet took his girlfriend hand in a protective manner intertwining their fingers when they were spotted by a small group of paparazzi. He walked slightly ahead forcing the paps to take a distance from his girlfriend. They smiled letting the pap click their pictures, knowing they would leave them alone sooner once they got what they want.

The paps stood a distance away, because of what happened the last time the couple were out. _They had taken his nephews and Amber's niece out for a play date. They had just come out of a McDonald's when they were swamp by flashing lights._

_Chord stooped allowing his five year old nephew to hop on his back. Standing he picked up Amber's three year old niece while she did the same to his same aged other nephew. Grabbing Amber's free hand he lead the way down the sidewalk to their car, telling the children to keep their head down in avoidance of the multiple flashes._

_A pap, wanting a closer look, stepped up a snapped a picture of the niece. Chord shoved the camera back into the man's face._

_"Dude, watch the camera", the pap yelled disgruntled examining his money maker._

_"Bastard, watch my kid", Chord yelled glaring reaching back for Amber's hand. Feeling her small warm hand calmed him a little._

_The crowd of cameras retreated quickly, clicking only a few pictures as the small group finally made it to their car._

"At least they were nice", Amber Riley smiled up at him. When the paps took a few pictures then left the couple alone. "They didn't hound us like last time."

Chord moved to bring her closer by placing his arm around her shoulder. He kissed the top of her head. "You know they just want pic of you, Ms. Pretty."

"And you too, Chordy", she grinned as he pecked her lips.

"Naw, you're the buzz of the town being the opening act for Beyonce'", He gazed down at her.

"Or you Chord preforming with your brother." Her smile faltered as she gazed up at him. "I'm going to miss you", Amber sighed; they crossed the street.

"Yeah this next two months are going to be torture without you." He brought her closer in a love head lock, brushing his lips across her forehead.

Amber smile returned, "Will talk everyday if you want, video chat or something."

"Sexy time chat", he asked hopefully.

Amber giggled shaking her head. "Only if you're good", getting up on her toes and kissed his cheek.

The couple walked on with Chord holding her fast knowing this time tomorrow she wouldn't be in his arms. He half listened on what she was talking about in a window arrangement she was pointing to. He knew it was selfish as he was leaving tomorrow as well for two months. He wouldn't even be here to welcome her back with a good 'I missed you' all-nighter.

They turned from the window stopping in a coffee cafe for a green tea for Amber and a mocha frap for himself.

"Is that, B", Amber pointed down the sidewalk a two stores off.

Chord watched as light blue boxes were being loaded into luxury SUV. Amber was right it was Beyonce and she had Ivy Blue in a stroller that cost more than three month's rent on their apartment.

"Amber Riley"! Beyonce smiled as she waved the couple over. Her bodyguards let them pass while passerbys and by standers watched the goings from thirty feet away.

"Hi", Amber beamed, "What are you doing"?

"Tiffany's has me wearing their jewelry on the tour. I had to be here in person to pick them up."

Chord glanced in the store were clerks still carried small boxes out of. Why they all only carried one small box each when a big bag would do he'd never know. He excused himself and went in.

The store was filled floor to ceiling with glitz and glammed-out accessories. He found himself over by the jewelry counter. Whatever Beyonce didn't have in the boxes it was clear that Tiffany's had more than enough to spare. Chord studied the sparkles none of which stood out, until the last case then he saw it.

It was a pretty little thing just like its new owner. The ring was new but it had an antique look with exquisite carved detail on the sides, old-fashion. The diamond had a purple hue Amber favorite color.

"How much", he asked the clerk.

The saleswoman told him the price which would be a snap since his and Amber's records had hits on Billboard's Top 100. Chord glanced over his shoulder seeing the two women still talking like they were old friends. Amber rocking back and forth as she held a sleeping two year old.

"Size it for an eight and quickly."

The clerk smiled taking out the ring she sized it on the spot. "The display is an eight sir but I'll shine it up quickly." With the sale complete she handed him a small blue bag. "Congratulations on your engagement."

"Almost engagement Amber has to say yes first", Chord smiled back. Taking the small light blue box out, he handed the bag back. He just placed the ring box in a zip pocket of his black leather jacket when Amber came up to outside the store.

"What were you doing in there, Chordy", she smiled up at him.

"Just wondering why girls like Tiffany's so much", he gave her a smile back as he took her hand. "Now I know it's full of shiny thing they get easily distracted. Like a laser pointer and a cat."

Amber rolled her eyes "Shut up, Chord." She smiled as he started laughing. She joined in with a chuckle, "I'm going to need a shower before we go over my parents tonight. I smell like a baby, all that money can't wash away the faint aroma of spit up, though it has a hint of lavender."

Chord smiled to himself. Mr. Riley had practically given his blessing a month before at the Riley-Overstreet family barbecue, a few weeks ago.

_"I tell you one thing, Overstreet this brisket here is worth my daughter's hand." Mr. Riley said reaching for more slices._

Just to be on the safe side he asked her parents for permission anyway. And hopefully by dessert Amber Riley would be his fiancé.

He lowered his head and playfully sniffed, "Lavender and a hint of orchid. Put in a twist of lemon or lime and you have a herd salad." Amber laughed hugging him tight, squirmed her body against his. "Ewe, naw, get off me, I'm going to have to take a shower too."

"Maybe that's the plan", she whispered slyly as they reached his car.

"Sure thing", Chord smirks as they fasten themselves in and he starts back to their apartment, "but I don't think your father will like your, 'Just Had Sex' smile.

"I do not have a just had sex smile", Amber huffed.

Chord stop at a red light quickly pulling closer he kissed her gently. He whispered as he gazed into her mocha doe-like eyes, "We can film it as proof, Fawn."

Amber cupped his cheek thumbing the cheekbone softly. She held the mischievous Laurel green stare, "You're on, Murry."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>Well that this was something, no? Hoped I didn't disappoint you it was quite long. This story was just supposed to be a one shot; well you can thank those that wanted more, they gave you the trilogy. Please review to let me know how I'm doing. Each and every one of them really do, make me smile as well as my day. I would like to thank each and every one of my reviewers, especially the ones that review each chapter of my other stories. It takes time to review and I really do an appreciate it. A big viral hug ({})…wait that looks like a va-jaja. *smh


End file.
